Bubble Bath
by pieck-aboo
Summary: Dreams are mere windows to the subconscious… or so Mikasa struggles to believe. Fantasy? Reality? Who cares? She's relentlessly gay for Annie Leonhart. Mikannie One-shot.


**Rating: M; for sexual themes, comic mischief**

 **A/N:** **Happy Pride Month! I can't believe I haven't written anything for these two dolls, and since I missed Femslash February, I figured this could serve as my attempt to rectify the situation. LOL. Mikannie is my fave femslash pairing in the SnK universe, so it's about damn time I whip something up!**

 **{I also just needed an excuse to write something really gay. Haha! Do I ever need an excuse tho?! Out and proud, babyyyyy!}**

* * *

A scent lingers sensually in the air, that of lavender and peony.

The porcelain tub in the washroom is filling up with water. A massive accumulation of bubbles like fluffy white cotton softly coats the interior of its basin.

Her platinum blonde hair is tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes remain downcast. She is humming a gentle tune.

And then suddenly, her clothes are on the floor.

Having stripped down completely, Annie saunters over to the tub and shuts the water off.

She's about to get in when she abruptly turns around to address her _audience_.

"Care to join me?" she asks, voice low and somewhat impatient. "There's no need to be shy, _Mikasa_."

The way she says her name- _so slowly, so seductively_ \- sends shivers down her spine. All three syllables roll elegantly on her tongue, as if she's purring in satisfaction.

Mikasa can feel her entire body ache in arousal.

It's not the first time she's seen Annie naked, and she hopes to gods above it's not the last.

The blonde's petite five-foot stature is quite the captivating sight to indulge in. Along the natural curves and peaks of her body are taut muscles that complement such a toned physique, paired nicely with the more feminine features of her delicate frame.

Mikasa studies each bare portion of her body lustfully, taking the blonde in from top to bottom.

It's the smallest of hints Mikasa finds endearingly sexy; the slightest of traces suggesting her own body is longing for intimacy.

The swell above her breasts. The dimples above her lower back. The scars along her shoulder blades.

Annie Leonhart… is beautiful.

And here she is now… standing before her completely bare, waiting for the awe-struck Asian beauty to follow suit.

Mikasa nods and prudently relieves herself of each and every article of clothing, creating a pile on the floor that results in the wake of her liberation.

Annie provocatively slips into the tub, everything from the waist up visible as the rest disappears into the water and under the masses of the thick layer of bubbles. She watches in the purest form of fascination as Mikasa slowly ambles her way, her body having been forged from what Annie can only assume is the generous outcome of perfecting numerous martial arts and intense cross-training.

If Mikasa was hesitating even for a second, the gaze she's holding with the blonde as she steps inside the tub conveys otherwise. Before long, she lazily extends both legs and immerses herself in the water, lying opposite Annie.

They're still staring desirously at one another when Annie leans forward, positioning herself directly over Mikasa.

Heat pools intensely between the enticing raven-haired woman's legs.

She wants Annie to make passionate love to her. To make her voice hoarse from screaming her name. To make her come again… and again… all night long.

With Annie drawing nearer and nearer still, Mikasa closes her eyes and puckers her lips in anticipation. She's expecting a small kiss at first, a playful taunt to further heighten the tension brewing between them.

When it doesn't come, Mikasa is concerned; confused even.

Instead of having her way with the sex-starved ravenette, Annie reaches behind Mikasa and grabs the rubber ducky settled unassumingly atop an adjacent washroom cabinet.

"There you are, Eren…" She quickly dusts off the yellow rubber ducky and plops it into the tub. Returning to her former position opposite Mikasa, she lets out a deep sigh and reclines in what appears to be immense gratification. "Much better."

Mikasa huffs incredulously. "That… _thing_ has a name?"

At this point, she's unsure if Annie wants to do the deed or not; and suddenly questions if that was even her intention to begin with.

She's unsure if _she_ wants to do the dirty deed now… at least, not with _Eren_ in the way…

Either Annie is going through another awkward phase, has a fetish for doing it with the rubber ducky watching, or is extremely and unforgivingly sadistic!

Possibly all of the above?!

"Does it… have to be in here with us?" Mikasa finally asks, glaring at the childish plaything.

Annie tilts her head innocently. "No bubble bath is complete without a rubber ducky," she reasons.

Mikasa deters her gaze from the object and rolls her eyes. "Two's a party. Three's a crowd," is all she relays back to the blonde.

Annie raises a brow and scoffs in amusement, "Someone's a little jealous, I see."

"That thing is getting in the way," Mikasa replies assertively, stopping herself from chucking it across the room.

" _In the way_ ," Annie repeats. "In the way of what?"

Such a devious little flirt she is, indeed.

Having endured enough pretense from the aimless small-talk, Mikasa succumbs to her innermost desire; determined to fulfill the painstakingly unresolved sexual tension.

She leans forward and mounts the petite blonde, mindful of her smaller stature. Annie spreads both legs, welcoming Mikasa between them as their bodies become intimately entwined.

Mikasa nips at the blonde's ear before whispering an ultimatum. In between each word, she places tender kisses along her neck, working her way down to her collarbone.

"In the way of countless,"

 _Kiss_

"unfathomable,"

 _Kiss_

"earth-shattering,"

 _Kiss_

"volcanic,"

 _Kiss_

"mind-blowing,"

 _Kiss_

"orgasms."

Annie shudders at the final kiss, pleading with Mikasa to take her then and there.

"Mmm… Mikasa…"

* * *

In a hazy blur, Mikasa wakes up sprawled against her bed, her hair frivolously messed up and her face utterly flushed in bright fuchsia.

When she comes to, she realizes it was all a dream… the same recurring dream about her bitter gym rival.

Groaning in both despair and defeat, she hides herself under the covers; more angry than horny now.

As if things couldn't get any worse, her roommate bursts through the door like the entire goddamn apartment complex is on fire.

"Mikasa! Get your ass out of bed already! It's 9:45 for fucks' sake!"

Ymir has such sensible bedside manner.

"What? Are you having lezzy wet dreams about Leonhart again?!" she booms, continuing to mercilessly berate the raven-haired dame. "Hurry the fuck up! We're going to be late!"

 _Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes…_ Mikasa thinks sheepishly.

The brief mentioning of Annie initially flies right over her head- and then suddenly hits her hard as she pulls herself out of bed.

 _Annie… you cold, heartless bitch…_

 _You and your perfect blue eyes… your platinum blonde hair… your intense, stoic gaze…_

 _You... insufferably_ hot _… heartless bitch…_

For the rest of that godforsaken day, Mikasa can't seem to get the lovely blonde out of her head; only finding solace in that they'll be meeting up with one another at the gym later like they always do.

 _I should really just ask her out already…_

* * *

 **A/N 2.0: I made Eren a rubber ducky in this AU cuz it seemed like a cute name for a rubber ducky (?)**

 **Side Note: He likes watching bubble-bath shenanigans go down cuz he's a pervy rubber ducky.**


End file.
